A major objective is to apply methods that have been developed for the extraction, bleaching and regeneration of rhodopsin, and ion exchange chromatography of bleached and unbleached rhodopsin on DEAE cellulose to the separation of cone pigments so that subsequent studies can be carried out on the composition, structure and function of isolated cone pigments.